Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Im trying to get rid of my writers block and this is what came out, very short, very lame, DL [songfic]


Dana walked down the halls of PCA in her plaid mini skirt with suspenders hang down from it. She had her nose peirced so there was a little stud in it that was silver. She had on a godsmack tank top on that was green, she didnt match at all. She had blue and red streaks in her hair and combat boots. She also had on a checkered benie cap on. She had a skateboard under her right arm and a leather backpack over her left. She smiled at all the guys that were checking her out.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Dana, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me! 

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up to the gang at the fountain.

"Dana!" Nicole and Zoey screamed, they ran up and hugged her. Dana just came back from france and she had changed alot as I told you. Logan had his mouth open.

"Hey Logan." She said camly knowing that she had his heart already.

"Hey Dana." He said trying to ignore how hot she was.

"What we dont get a hey?" Chase asked refering to Mike and himself.

"Sorry, Hey um...what were you names again?" She asked smirking.

"You better be playing." Michael warned giving her a hug.

"I am dont worry." She said. Chase gave her a hug too.

"So how come I dont get a hug?" Logan asked pouting.

"Cause im not that nice." She answered smirking.

"We want to hear all about France. Did you see any cute boys? Were there cute boys? I would die if there wern't cute boys." Nicole said.

"Yes Nicole there were cute boys, I will tell you all about it later but first I have presents." Dana said. She gave Nicole a shirt that said 'Obsessed with boys' in french so not a lot of people would be able to tell what it said.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

It's like a bad movie   
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,   
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 

She went through all the presents until she got to Logan she just handed him a note that said:

_Meet me at the beach tonight at 7._

Logan nodded and left while Dana told everyone about the whole school and everything.

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me! 

After the dinner they had together Dana went strait to the beach at like 6:45 and Logan was already there.

"Dude I said 7 why are you here at...6:45?" Dana asked.

"What a guy cant be early?" Logan asked back.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 

"Not when you Logan Reese." She said smirking. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want?" Logan asked.

"You." She said simply.

"Answer the..what?" Logan asked shocked.

"I said I want you." Dana said again kissing him. Logan was shocked but kissed back. When Dana pulled back Logan was laying under her and her hair was around her face.

"I always knew you wanted me." Logan said smirking pulling her into another kiss.

_Shes the girl all the bad guys want..._

very short very lame i know

Crash aka Presley


End file.
